Inverted Fate
Inverted Fate is an Undertale AU where the 6 main monsters swap roles, but not personalities. About the AU Asriel succeeded in resetting the timeline, but something went wrong. He's reverted to Flowey without any of the souls in a timeline he can no longer predict. The 6 main characters, as a result, swap places (Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne), but personalities remain the same, which leads the characters down different paths of life. Story Ruins It starts off with Flowey, waking in the timeline that he (Asriel) reset. He sees that he's in the Ruins, and his powers are gone. He assumes that Chara was the problem of the gone-wrong timeline. Flowey then realizes that Chara isn't there, but a lot has changed. Then, Frisk falls into the Underground. For some reason, they feel like they're home. Frisk then encounters Flowey. They look at Flowey with a clueless stare, and Flowey then thinks that Frisk may have forgotten about him, but he later then thinks that would be impossible. During Flowey's monologue, Chara narrates: "The fate of the world hangs in the balance!", "Or maybe he's just a weirdo. Most talking plants are." and "As you contemplate this, you wonder... what does he smell like?". Frisk then smells Flowey, with him being annoyed in the process. Flowey then teaches Frisk about their SOUL, that they're very powerful and any monster can grab it if they die. He then gets out his friendliness pellets, but instead of telling Frisk to run into it, he tells them to dodge it. They then hear someone coming. Flowey hides, and a monster in a cloak with a hood comes up to the human. He introduces himself, Asgore, the guardian of the Ruins. He asks if they're all right, seeing the old-looking bandage and that they look like that they fallen a long away. He decides to take them somewhere safe. As they go on, they go into a garden with all sorts of flowers (including golden flowers). Frisk looks at it in awe, then Asgore tells them that the Ruins used to be empty, so he decorated the Ruins with flowers and plants. Frisk tells him that they love it. They then bring up Flowey as "the weird flower". Asgore didn't understand what Frisk was talking about. Frisk informed him that he talked, until they were interrupted by "the weird flower" (Flowey). Flowey tells Frisk that it was rude of them to bring him up, and that he's not good with boss monsters. Changes *Frisk is not a silent protagonist. This is because Frisk doesn't have a player (despite this, they can still SAVE, LOAD and RESET) *There is a place that is not in any other AUs nor Undertale, "Fort Aquarius". Fort Aquarius is the HQ for the Royal Guard. *Mettaton and Napstablook don't swap. This is because Napstablook didn't want to be corporeal and Mettaton's body was built by Undyne as a favor to Alphys. Because he was built by Undyne, he is based on shonen anime, making him look flashy and cool. *In the room where the training dummy was, Napstablook is in the place where the dummy was, to inform Frisk and Asgore that the dummy has gone out to lunch. *Flowey remembers the canon Undertale timeline, along with Chara. *Flowey acts nice and helpful to Frisk. According to the FAQ, he's like this because "it's convenient". *There is an Ace Attorney-like scene planned for the AU. It's going to be set in Hotland, and Papyrus is Frisk's lawyer and Undyne is the prosecutor. *Chara is the Narrator. Trivia * Cultural References * Continuity * Errors * Gallery tumblr_obgsgpPS321vyo10wo1_500.png Soundtracks Category:AUs Category:Switch Up